


New Each Time

by Playing_Passerine



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_Passerine/pseuds/Playing_Passerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She still visits each regeneration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Each Time

She is every when and everywhere. She is always perfectly busy, although she might notice rather more business in the wake of the Oncoming Storm.

Now she is here for him. 

Perhaps. 

He is rambling along at a disjointed rate that would do her youngest sister proud.

“I might have two heads, or no head. Imagine, me with no head! An’ don’t say that’s an improvement.”

She is not normally heralded by a certain private, fierce joy and manic jokes. The girl’s confusion and her slowly consuming shadow of panic, that is more normal, if less inviting.

“…you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And you know what, so was I.”

He shimmers, and then flares, and then is gone. An organic supernova.

She is there for stars too. Even now.

But today she comes for him. Sort of. It’s an odd trick his kind had. Have. Everyone gets a lifetime, and yet… somehow they get several linked ones, or several to the outsider’s view. In the deepest fibers of their hearts they always knew it was just a lifetime. Just like everyone else.

Yet something more than thoughtless cells died. And something more is born. The girl will mourn her unspoken love with the new him still in front of her, and Death has business here today.

She doesn’t question it much, though she pushes away a brief reminder of her first younger brother and sister. The idea is alive, but the point of view has changed. 

For the better? Perhaps.

But this one will still be missed.

She shakes away memory and pain. She is a creature of the present…

A new voice is trying out new teeth in the background even as the previous eyes look at the strange girl on his ship. And wonders how she got on. Spectral sea colored eyes look at her, a slightly see through forehead folds into perplexed wrinkles.

She is beautiful, and oddly familiar. She wears as much eye makeup as Rose and looks about the same age. That alone earns her a hint of a fond smile from him. Another millisecond and he recognizes the symbol hanging from her neck. 

He suddenly knows that she is older than him, older than most anything, but for one sibling, and maybe Time. He never remembers, but he knows.

Death smiles brilliantly at him, the black curl under her eye curtsying into a dimple. “Nice jacket.”

He smiles back, a true smile, his addictive smile, this one not hiding any pain. “Thanks.” His grin widens. “Nice hat.”

She adjusts a floppy back newspaper boy style hat, tipping it rakishly over one eye. “Thank you.”

“I’m not really quite…” There is still a him, behind him... So what is she doing here? He knows how the line is supposed to go in stories, but thought that was just for the apes. His smile dims as he slips out a cliché almost as old as take me to your leader. “What happens next?”

“This is where you find out.”

“Right.” He looked back at Rose, quickly skimming over his new rather too pretty boy self. At least he sort of told her everything, well she knew for a moment… Then he turned back towards the Goth girl with time in her eyes. He slid off his jacket, tossed it to her, and walked into nothing. The TARDIS hummed a gentle dirge.

Death grinned. The jacket was way too big for her, but she knew if would look fantastic all the same.


End file.
